The Lost Falling Star
by RedBhy
Summary: Cinta itu datang secara perlahan dan tanpa disadari. Ketika ia pergi, hatimu baru akan menyadarinya Berharap waktu kembali dan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang selalu kau sangkal jikalau ia hadir di sela-sela kebersamaan mu dengannya. Hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar kehilangannya.


_Cinta itu datang secara perlahan dan tanpa disadari_

 _Meski sebenarnya kau sudah mengetahuinya namun terus-menerus membohongi diri mu sendiri_

 _Ketika ia pergi, hatimu baru akan menyadarinya_

 _Berharap waktu kembali dan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaan itu_

 _Perasaan yang selalu kau sangkal jikalau ia hadir di sela-sela kebersamaan mu dengannya_

 _Hingga akhirnya kau benar-benar kehilangannya._

.

.

.

 _Februari 2014_

Srekk srek srek2

Suara gesekan sepatu di permukaan jalan yang tertutup salju membuatku mendongak. Menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ku duduk –sebuah ayunan kecil-. Mataku menatap tak percaya. Ku pikir gadis ini tak akan datang. Mengingat sudah dua jam aku menunggu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai ungkapan terima kasih ku karena ia sudah menyempatkan datang pada suhu dibawah nol derajat seperti ini.

"Aku akan menikah akhir bulan depan!" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. mengingatkan akan pernikahannya dengan putra salah satu kolega bisnis Ayahnya. kenyataan itu jelas menohok hatiku begitu dalam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tau!" balas ku akhirnya, sambil menatapnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sejak dulu harusnya kusadari.

Gadis bertopi musim dingin itu menunduk. Tak berani menatap mataku lurus.

"Lalu, kenapa tetap memintaku datang?" tanyanya pelan. "Jangan menyulitkanku dengan semua ini!" mohonnya sedikit bergetar.

Aku masih menatapnya. Tetap tersenyum hangat. Meski ia tak melihatnya. Tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup menyenangkan dan membuatku sedikit lega. Akhir-akhir ini dadaku sering terasa sesak karena perasaan yang meluap ini.

"Karena ada yang ingin ku katakan!" ucapku lirih sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam saku mantel cokelat yang ku kenakan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mulai sedikit berani menatap lurus kedalam manik saphireku. Membuatku tersenyum kembali padanya. Meski sebenarnya hatiku kembali sesak. Melihat matanya. Aku jadi mengerti. Betapa banyak luka yang ia simpan hanya karena kebodohanku. Ketidakpekaanku serta ketakutanku.

"Aku tau ini sudah terlambat..." jeda sebentar. Aku menarik nafas barang sejenak. Memberi ruang untuk hatiku mengusir rasa takut yang terus menyergapku. "tapi, aku harus tetap mengatakannya!"

Lanjutku mantap.

Kulihat ia masih memilih diam. "Aku ..." berhenti sebentar. Menatap manik beningnya, dalam. "Menyukaimu, Hinata!"

Gadis yang ku panggil Hinata itu terkejut. Bola matanya melebar. Menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara.

"A ... apa maksudmu?" gagapnya. Matanya mulai terlihat bergetar. Mungkinkah ia masih mengharapkanku? Mengharapkan pria bodoh dan payah sepertiku?

Aku mengulas senyum sesaat sebelum kembali menatap matanya.

"Mungkin terlambat. Tapi, aku sudah menyadarinya..." menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya menjadi uap kecil. Aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Untuk detik selanjutnya. Gadis itu diam tak bergeming. Airmata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk. Merembes turun secara perlahan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang menyadarinya?" isaknya pelan.

"Maaf?"

Ku beranikan mendekatinya. Mencoba menghapus aliran bening di kedua pipinya. Sebelum tanganku sempat menyentuh pipi gembil tersebut. Gadis itu menghindar dengan menolehkan wajahnya kesisi lain.

Meneguk ludah paksa. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan kembali menyimpannya di saku.

"Untuk perasaan yang selama ini kau beri. Terima kasih, Hinata?"

* * *

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Lost Falling Star**

 **By: Alriany Fujiwara**

* * *

 _Juni 2003_

Bintang-bintang malam itu penuh bertaburan menghiasi kelamnya langit malam. Bukan karena akan turun hujan atupun badai. Tapi karena sang rembulan sedang tak menampakkan wajahnya.

Jika berbicara tentang bintang. Apa yang pertama kali ada di pikiran kalian?

Bintang jatuh. Sebuah fenomena akibat tertariknya meteor oleh gravitasi bumi. Menyebabkan meteor itu terbakar karena pergesekan dahsyat antara batu meteor dan atmosfer selama perjalanannya menuju permukaan bumi.

"Naruto?" panggil pelan Hinata pada temannya yang berbaring di sampingnnya.

"Hn?"

Hinata tak menoleh. Gadis itu menunjuk langit.

"Jika ada bintang jatuh. Apa yang akan kau pinta?"

Naruto terkekeh. Laki-laki tan itu membenahi posisi terlentangnya menjadi miring. Menghadap Hinata yang terbaring kalem di atas rerumputan itu. Yah, kedua remaja yang baru memasuki usia sekolah menengah atas tersebut memang sering berbaring di sana kala malam di musim panas begini. Diatas rumput perkarangan rumah Hyuuga. Tentu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Mengingat hubungan pertemanan mereka yang lebih dikatakan persahabatan sejak sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Itu hanya mitos, Hinata!" Sahut Naruto. Menyangkal keyakinan Hinata akan mitos yang memang sangat menyebar luas tersebut.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya gadis itu cepat.

"Hm!"

Hinata beralih menatap Naruto.

"pasti akan terkabul!" ujarnya berusaha menyakinkan dengan memasang mimik wajah seserius mungkin saat mengatakannya.

Naruto lantas tersenyum geli.

"Jika benar begitu. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau minta?" tanyanya mengalah.

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan minta, agar orang yang dekat denganku saat ini. Kami bisa bersama selamanya."

"Maksudmu, aku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" sela Hinata sambil terkikik pelan.

"Hei, tapi itu benarkan?" Naruto masih mengotot jika itu dirinya. Mengingat jika sahabatnya itu sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Yang dibalas oleh gelengan Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa lepas akibat ekspresi yang Naruto tampakkan.

"Lalu kau. Kau akan meminta apa, Naruto?" tanyannya mengalihkan.

Naruto tampak berpikir sesaat. Pemuda itu tersenyum menggoda kearah Hinata yang menatapnya terlampau serius.

"Kau penasaran?" tanyanya jahil. Dan Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia!" gumamnya, yang kemudian diiringi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada Hinata hingga gadis itu bersemu.

.

.

.

 _Maret 2014_

Angin musim dingin sudah lama berakhir. Kini kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon Pulm mulai memenuhi taman. Ditambah di akhir bulan Maret ini bunga Sakura juga mulai bermekaran. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah dan sebuah waktu yang tepat untuk upacara pernikahan dilakukan.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bunga-bunga Sakura yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia perlu menenangkan diri sebelum upacara istimewa yang melibatkan teman kecilnya ini di mulai. Naruto menghirup nafas sejenak. Jemari tannya yang sejak tadi berada di saku kini beralih memegang kerah jas hitamnya. Membenahi jas tersebut. Takut-takut jika nanti akan terlihat kusut. Ia lalu mulai melenggang pergi. Menuju ketempat di mana acara akan di langsungkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya. Memang tak elak. Penampilan laki-laki itu hari ini tampak menawan. Dengan tubuh tinggi yang dilapisi setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam tersebut membuatnya tampak berkarisma. Apalagi rambut kuningnya yang ia sengaja tata agak sedikit berantakan menambah kesan seksi pada kulit wajah tannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya itu. Dia kemudian membaur dengan para tamu undangan lainnya setelah melewati penyambut tamu di gerbang awal. Meski ia sudah sedikit terlambat. Namun tampaknya acara baru saja dimulai. Ia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di barisan paling depan. Bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lebih dulu datang. Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru juga Lee.

"Naruto? sini!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan kala emeraldnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang menuju tempat mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku terlambat ya?"

"Tidak!" Sahut Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan temannya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya satu kalimat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang!"

"Mana mungkin. Sudah kubilangkan. Aku akan datang!"

Lalu percakapan terhenti karena pengantin wanita mulai berjalan menuju altar. Gadis indigo itu tampak manis dan anggun dengan gaun putih, rambut panjangnya yang ia gelung juga sedikit hiasan kepala. Menciptakan decakan kagum dari sebagian besar tamu undangan. Ia berjalan perlahan disamping pria berumur-Hiashi- yang menggandeng lengan putrinya itu dengan sayang.

Sedangkan diujung altar. Sudah ada pengantin pria berstelan jas putih menunggu disana.

Hinata masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengabsen tamunya. Mencari sosok seseorang yang ia harapkan datang. Dan dia menemukannya tepat di barisan depan. Tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu juga memperhatikannya ternyata dan memberinya senyum lembut. Gadis itu balas tersenyum. Menambah kesan manis diwajahnya.

Tangannya akhirnya berpindah pada lengan pemuda raven yang kemudian membawanya menuju altar utama. Tempat keberadaan pendeta juga janji suci diucapkan.

Keduanya tampak gugup saat pendeta memulai ritualnya. Namun untunglah. Putra Uchiha Fugaku itu tampaknya lancar-lancar saja saat mengucapkan janji suci tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menyelesaikan janjinya dengan baik meski sedikit terbata di awal.

Ritual sakral itu diakhiri dengan pengantin pria yang mencium lembut istrinya. Membuahkan sorakan bahagia dari para tamu. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan memeriahkan. Meski sebenarnya matanya memancarkan tatapan yang berbeda. Mata sendu yang begitu kentara.

Ia bahkan sampai tak menyadari. Jika teman-temannya memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Naruto?" lirih Sakura menatap sedih teman satu kuliahannya itu.

.

.

.

" _Naruto? Jika ada bintang jatuh. Apa yang akan kau pinta?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia!"_

"Hinata? Semoga bahagia!"

The End

Akhirnya saya muncul lagi. Memenuhi archive fic NaruHina... hehhhe

Ceritanya aneh ya?

Saya juga gak ngerti. Awalnya nyari ide buat lanjut The Ring. Eh, malah dapat ide fic ini. Jadilah deh fic abal-abal begini.

Uhm, feelnya kurang dapet yah?

Ya, ini semua karena saya memang payah membuat cerita dengan tema sedih. Makanya, saat inipun sedang dalam tahap belajar hihihi (sok pamer)

Oke, terlalu banyak curhat deh kayaknya.

Semoga terhibur dan... sampai jumpa di next fanfic...! XwX


End file.
